Rebirth of Magic
by Eli-MinJi
Summary: It's ten years after the ultimate battle, Chris and Wyatt no longer the only Charmed Children, they have been join by 6 younger cousins and a younger sister. All but Paige's adopted son Henry Jr and the youngest of Phoebes girls are training to take over the fit for good.


**Chapter one will be a filler really, just to show some quick history of the show and to show have the kids powers advanced in to what they are as adults**.** It will also tell the death of Piper, Phoebe and Paige. **

The Ultimate Battle is approaching Billie and Christy have been studying with Dumain who's a loyalties lie with Triad. Christy had turned Billie against the three sisters in hope to kill the charmed ones. The two groups of sister knew the powers they had would not be enough and so in turned summoned the Hollow at the same time. Billie and Christy couldn't summon the Hollow on there own and used Wyatt Piper's and Leo's eldest Son, after absorbing the Hollow they absorbed Wyatt's powers and went to face the sisters. Baby Chris had orbed his big brother to safety just in time. The two groups met evenly matched destroying the manor and kill all but Billie and Piper. Both girls set off trying to find a way to save their siblings.

The battle being over Leo was returned to Piper by the Angel of Destiny. With Leo, Piper traveled in to the past using Coop's(a cupid)magical ring to being them back to Phoebe before she was born. At this time they picked of Patty Halliwell Mother of the girls not knowing what to do they tried again to this time going to Penny Halliwell the Grandmother of the girls. While this was going on Billie had used to projection power to go back on warn her sister or try to. She was unable to warn her but was saved anyways by the Hollow being removed form them by Penny, Patty and Piper saved all of them. Leo was once again taken by the Angel of Destiny. With Patty, Penny, Piper, Phoebe and Paige alive and trying to figure out how to get Leo back Chris and Wyatt has adults showed up from the future, Wyatt's powers missing and the future now messed up. They orbed out with Patty to Victor and little Chris and Wyatt to figure out what went wrong.

Coop finally confesses is love for Phoebe after it being spoiled about him being "Uncle Coop" by Wyatt. Phoebe leaves him and he gets kid napped by Dumain in hope the ring can help her warn the Triad. Christy and Dumain use the ring that they took from Coop. The girls try to summon him knowing they need to ring to go back in time to only find out that he doesn't have it. Billie offers up her ability of Projection returning them to the past vanquishing the Triad once more alone with Dumain. They get the ring back and Christy uses her fire-starter power to try to kill them but is killed by Billie when she reflects the flames back to her. With the battle over once more Leo is returned and Coop soon returned everyone to their right times and places after 8 years of demons, normal lives where restored to the girls.

6 years had past with Wyatt and Chris gaining 6 cousins and a little sister. Phoebe was gifted with 3 darling girls, Prudence Johann "P.J" Halliwell(2007) Parker Halliwell(2009) and Penny Charlotte Halliwell(2013). Piper was gifted a daughter the one she saw in her first trip to the future Malinda Halliwell(2007). Paige was gifted twin girls Tamora and Kat Mitchell(2007) and later adopted a boy Henry Mitchell Jr(2008).

It's now 10 years after the battle and Wyatt(13) and Chris(12) are now training to take over the battle for good once the under world gains it's strength once more. Hopefully that wouldn't happen again but for now has the oldest their training and lesson would continue so if the time ever comes they can protect their family and save the world. Although Magic School was open once more Piper felt a need for her kids to live as normal as they could by not going to magic school life the rest of the family. Lesson where done on weekends and after school. Their powers where already strong and under control, so the mostly practiced make potions and writing spells.

Paige was in the the kitchen getting ready for the boy's lesson once everyone got home from school got home from school. While Piper was setting up her new restaurant Paige helped out at the manor watching little Malinda and baby Penny when Both Coop and Phoebe was busy. Paige had her things to do has a whitelighter but could put them on hold most of the time, with the help of new Elder Kyle Brody, she kept to her duties as a whitelighter but also kept her duties as an Aunt, a mother and a sister.

Piper finally got to realize her dream of owning a restaurant, having a daughter and living a new normal life. Her roots of cooking food and not potions came back quickly she had forgotten what it was like to do something other then battle the likes of the underworld. Her youngest Melinda also had a passion for cooking or messing up her mom's meals. Piper spent time at home with her kids as they most started to orb everything and everyone everywhere when she was gone. While Her husband Leo had gone back to teaching at magic school.

Phoebe continued her column in the Bay Manor and wrote another book called "Ask Phoebe Finding Love" She taught her kids about love and magic seeing as they were half Cupids they had the "Lover giver" gift but also had Charmed magic that strengthen their cupid half. Her youngest Penny hadn't yet come in to her powers at 3 which made a few things easier. Coop watched and trained them how to be cupids when he wasn't granting love to others around the world.


End file.
